Eternal Voice
by PinkEverlasting
Summary: Minto and Ichigo are best firends. Some guy joins the mews. Massya acting weridly. Kisshu making war. Little voices in Ichigo's head. What is going on? I have no idea.
1. You missed a spot

Charaters:Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,

The tokyo verison

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

choco-strawberry: This is my 2 nd fanfic!

Minto: And your first one was really bad...

Choco-strawberry: Hey, I wrote that in 1 min, you know!

Choco-strawberry: Beside, I wanted it stupid and non making sense.

Minto:Really...

Choco-strawberry: Ya! Why would I lie to you?

Choco-Strawberry: And my giveaways for neopets players are still on.

Choco-strawberry:So, if you read this then you get a little something. But it's for the

first 50 people.

Minto: Ya, and she gives really nice stuff sometimes... :

Choco-strawberry: Well, on with the story...

**Disclamer: Kaneaka-strawberry-cherry-chan aka Choco-strawberry for this story doesn't**

**own any charaters,so ya. And if I did Ichigo will look cuter, Minto will be more fancy,**

**Retasu will be more stornger,Purin will be more hyper and Zakuro will be more un-cold.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Minto: oh oh, Ichigo, you miss a spot!**

**Ichigo:arrrr...**

**Minto:You miss another spot!**

**Ichigo:hmpppppp...**

**Minto:Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: What! Did I "miss another spot" again!**

**Minto: What are you talking about?**

**Minto: I was just asking that can you pour some more tea for me?**

**Minto: Oh, and while your at it, give me some blueberry cake with no white icing**,

**but with light blue icing but the really light one or else it won't taste good.**

**Ichigo looking at her mouth opened**

**Minto: Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Yes?**

**Minto: Looking at people with there mouth open is rude!**

**Ichigo:arg...**

**Ichigo wants to take a stand!**

**Ichigo:Minto! If you don't ever do work then you shouldn't get such good pay! You wages are better then ME!**

**Minto: WHAT! Wages! Don't talk to me like that! It sounds like I am working for somebody!**

**Ichigo: You are working for somebody...**

**Minto: True, but I am not poor! You use words that make me sound poor!**

**Then Ryou came out**

**Ryou: All of you come now! Tell the people we are closeing in 10 mins!**

**Ryou was talking to the mews but was looking at Ichigo with his cold blue eyes**

**Ichigo:I have must done something worng...**

**Ryou: Oh, and Ichigo, You didn't do any thing worng.**

**Ichigo:how doesn't he know what am I thinking?**

**Ryou: Oh ya,Ichigo.**

**Ichigo:What?**

**Ryou:You miss a spot.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I am so sorry that I had to end it here!But it was getting late and stuff so ya.

And I am so busy with other stuff.

I'll update soon.

By the way email is if you want the neopets thing .


	2. Chimera animals here here!

Charaters:Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,

The tokyo verison

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Choco-strawberry: Hey! Hey!Hey! I'm back!**

**Choco-strawberry: I am like so so happy to be back!**

**Choco-strawberry: For those who readed my story,here is a nice clean,**

**sweet strawberry.**

**Choco-strawberry: This chapter doesn't have that much funnies in it.**

**Choco-strawberry: There is action how they kill the chimera animals.**

**Minto: Mine is the most graceful one of all.**

**Choco-strawberry:Yaya...(pushes Minto away)**

**Choco-strawberry: Ichigo's actack is the most coolest ...ok coolest to some or weridest but still the point is I maded a little new act for her actack.**

**Choco-strawberry:Plz look at her actack...**

**(Minto give a absurd look at choco-strawberry)**

**Choco-strawberry: And Minto's!**

**(Minto looking appealing and sweet) **

**Choco-Strawberry:Well, On with the story.**

**Choco-strawberry: Minto,do the disclamer.**

**Disclamer:Choco-strawberry aka Kaneaka-strawberry-cherry-chan doesn't own **

**T-M-M(tokyo mew mew). If I did then Ichigo willl have prettyer shoes.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ryou: Mews, looks like there is trouble at the Tokyo International Zoo.**

**Ryou: Go mews,Go!**

**Purin: Na na da...where are the Chimera Animals?**

**Ichigo: Maybe the aliens gave up!**

**Minto:That easy? Who do you think they are?**

**Masha: Alien! Alien!**

**Ichigo:Where?Where?**

**(Ichigo looking around the sky but not looking at where she is going. LOOK OUT ICHIGO!)**

**Minto: AHHHHH!**

**Ichigo:Opps...**

**Minto:Watch where you are going!**

**Ichigo:Okie douie!**

**Ichigo: Where's the Alien?**

**Tarto:Up here,you old hag!**

**(everyone look up and see Tarto)**

**Purin:Tar-Tar?**

**Ichigo:Ya make me gag...(pretanding to gag) **

**Tarto:Well, I better start before the others come!**

**Tarto:Fusion!x6**

**Ichigo:Ekk!**

**Ichigo:Mew Mew Ichigo! ME-TA-MOR-PHO-SIS!**

**Minto:Mew Mew Minto! Me-ta-mor-pho-sis!**

**Retasu: Mew Mew Lettuce! Me-ta-mor-pho-sis!**

**Purin:Mew Mew Pudding! Me-ta-mor-pho-sis!**

**Zakuro:Mew Mew Zakuro! Me-ta-mor-pho-sis!**

**Ichigo: I am not going to lose to a alien that is small as an ant!**

**Tarto: Who are you calling ant?**

**Ichigo: You!**

**Tarto: Well, I just got you a little something cause you call me ant!**

**Tarto:um...Fusion!x3**

**Zakuro: Next time, cut the trash talk.**

**Zakuro:RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!**

**(kills the 2 new chimera animals)**

**Ichigo: Come on! There are only two more to go!**

**Mew Mews: IT'S SHOW TIME!**

**Minto: It's time for some flowing and elegant ballet!**

**(Minto danceing around)**

**Minto:RIBBON MINT ECHO!**

**(kills 2 chimera animals)**

**Purin: Na,na,da,ni!**

**(Purin sprints around and perform a front filp)**

**(While still in the air doing the front filp)**

**Purin: Time to put some sweets in to this!**

**Purin:RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!**

**(kills 1 chimera animal)**

**Purin: I guess that wasn't very storng...**

**Ichigo:Watch out!**

**(A Seal chimera animal trys to whack its tail)**

**(Purin jumps out of the way)**

**Purin: It takes more to knock down Purin the great!**

**(A starfish chimera animal sputters water at Purin)**

**Purin:AHHH!**

**(Purin crashes in to the floor!)**

**(Purin goes unconscious!)**

**Mews: Purin!**

**Retasu: That's it!**

**Tarto: Ooooo...what are you going to do huh?**

**Tarto:Splash her a wake?**

**Retasu: You want some refreshments?**

**Retasu: You got some refreshments!**

**Retasu:Lettuce Castanets!**

**Retasu:RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!**

**(knocks down 2 chimera animals)**

**Ichigo:Ek!Ek!Ek!Ek!**

**(The Mews looking at her but not Purin cause she is**

**unconscious) **

**Zakuro: Some Strawberry bell plz?**

**Ichigo:Me! Don't!Want! Strawberry bell!**

**Ichigo:I want to use the Mew Aqua Rod!**

**(everyone looking at her dis-beliefly)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Choco-strawberry:Sorry for interuping the story. For some who don't know what is the Mew Aqua Rod is , It's a new actack that I just found out that Ichigo have cause of Mew Aqua. I don't know what Mew Aqua Rod does or anything but it's a actack. And this is not the cool part,so keep reading!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mews:But...but...**

**Ichigo: YaYA!**

**Ichigo: Here goes a MEW! There goes a MEW! Ding ly do lin ding! Here I go!Haha!**

**(Ichigo whirls around and winks!)**

**(Does a little cute filp!)**

**Ichigo:RIBBON AQUA DORPS!**

**(kills all the chimera animals!)**

**Ichigo:Haha!**

**(Whirls around and do a little cat pov)**

**Ichigo:Waa...wooooo...AH!**

**(And trips...--)**

**Ichigo:Don't I look cute?**

**(All the Mews look at her senselessly,bizarrely,and outrageously)**

**(Oh ya, Purin woke up alreally)**

**Minto:Baka.**

**Retasu:ummm...cool?**

**Purin:yupie!**

**Zakuro:No comment.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That was is end!**

Choco-strawberry: I know this chapter wasn't very good but still.

Minto: Ichigo got a really stupid part...

Ichigo: Didn't I look cute!

Mews:--

Purin: Tar-Tar didn't get much of a part...

Choco-strawberry:So...

Choco-strawberry: If you were wondering where Kissu is, he will be in the next chapter.

Choco-strawberry:Ichigo,Purin,Minto,Kissu,Yoko and other coming on will mostly be the main charaters!

Choco-strawberry: Stay tune so more!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My friend Sharon want some hits for her fanfic story so ya...read it...**

**her username is **Akari-Higurashi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Twisted Rose

**Charaters:Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,**

The tokyo verison

**Eternal snow**

**Chapter 3: Twisted rose**

**--------------------------------------------**

Choco-strawberry: Yayaya...

Choco-strawberry: I am finally going to write something about Kisshu...

Choco-strawberry: Which is NOT normal to me.

Choco-strawberry: I don't like writing anything about Kisshu...

Minto:Cause she is carzy

Choco-strawberry: Cause I just don't like to...

Choco-strawberry: Ok, on with the story.

-------------------------

Disclamer: I don't own T-M-M or it's charaters but the story is still mine.

I mean this story.

-----------------------

(It was a few days after the fight)

(Ichigo and Massya are going out on a date today. How cute)

Ichigo:I can't believe it!

Ichigo: I only have like 1 hour to get ready for the date and I have nothing new to wear.

Ichigo: I smell like fish just because I had to help my mom with lunch.

Ichigo: I guess I can just take a bath.

(taking bath)

Ichigo:(singing)La LA LA!

(man, that sounds really bad doesn't it?)

(after the bath)

Ichigo:I have to wear something...

(Ichigo looks at the time)

Ichigo:EKKK!

Ichigo: It's 2:40!

Ichigo:It's 2:40!

(Ichigo's mom comes to her room)

Ichigo's mom: What's the matter?

Ichigo: Nothing!

(Ichigo's mom goes)

Ichigo: I have only 15 mins to get ready!

Ichigo: Well...I guess I can wear my pink blouse.

(Ichigo looking for her pink Blouse but can't find it)

Ichigo: Mom! Where is my pink blouse!

Ichigo's mom: I just washed it!

Ichigo: Now what am I going to wear?

----------------------------------

(A few minutes before the date)

Ichigo: I hope this big red chemise(another word for shirt or blouse)doesn't look ugly...

(Ding Dong!)

Ichigo's Dad: Wait! I'll get it!

Ichigo: Wait! Don't get it DAD!

Ichigo's dad: It's just the manager of that store called...donno?

Ichigo: I am sure that person out the door is not the manager,dad.

Ichigo's dad: Then who is it?

Ichigo: It's someone I am expecting.

Ichigo's dad: Who?

Ichigo: Someone...

Ichigo:( thinking to self) I hope Massya isn't going to be mad waiting at the door for um..10 mins.

Ichigo's dad: Is it a boy?

Ichigo:No!NO!No!

Ichigo's dad: You said that a little too quickly.

Ichigo's dad: So it is a boy?

Ichigo:NO!NO!

(Ichigo pushing her dad)

Ichigo's dad: You know that boys are dangerous.

Ichigo: I know...

(Ichigo pushing more)

Ichigo: Dad.

Ichigo's dad:What?

Ichigo: Bye!

Ichigo's dad:(thinking to self) What does she mean by "bye"?

(Ichigo locks her dad in the study room.)

Ichigo's dad: HEY!

Ichigo:Bye!

--------------------------------

(Back at the doorstep)

Ichigo: I am so sorry ,Massya.

Massya:It's okay.

(Ichigo looks at Massya's hands and see roses)

Ichigo: Oh! How nice of you to bring me roses, Massya!

Massya: Um...thanks!

Ichigo: But these roses look funny...

Ichigo: They look...twisted.

Massya: Twisted is good. The roses are like twisted with love...

Ichigo: How sweet...

(While those two lovers were talking they didn't notice someone was watching them.

And that person wasn't happy at all.)

That person(guess who is it): I am not going to let that Mass boy get anything but pain.

----------------------------------

Choco-strawberry: Ok people, you should be happy now.

Choco-strawberry: I put Kisshu so now review plz!

Choco-strawberry: At lest the gr.7 year is all about taking ricks...

Choco-strawberry: Bye for now! And REVIEW PLZ!

Choco-strawberry: Thanks,Bye!


	4. Massya chapter

**Characters:Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,**

The Tokyo version

---------------------------------------------------------

Massya chapter

**-------------------------------**

Choco-strawberry: Hiya!

Choco-strawberry: This is like a bonus chapter about Massya. My friend

is confused about the roses. So I made this chapter about the roses. So ya.

Choco-strawberry: I feel like writing about Mermaid Melody Pitch Pitch Pitch.

Choco-strawberry: But there is no section for it.

Choco-strawberry: On with the story.

--------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew.**

**And did you know that Kisshu was really a nice person.**

**He helped Ichigo in the end. But to bad he um kind of died?**

**I think he died...**

**-----------------------------------**

_I would had to sacrifice for you. But I am not stupid._

_---------------------_

It was not a really nice day. It was cloudy, kind of rainy day. There was no one in the park but

Massya and a few ducks still in the pond. One is for sure he was sure confused.

_In Massya mind:_

_I know I didn't buy those roses for Ichigo...someone else did_

_I know I might have to pay for what I done,saying that the roses were mine even though they_

_were not._

_I wonder who sent those roses?_

_And why did they!_

_Everyone knew I was going out with her._

_Who would do such a thing._

_I am her BF. That guy should know not to give roses to people's girlfriends._

_This means war...or not._

_-----------------------------------------_

_Choco-strawberry: So what? I like it short._

_Choco-strawberry: Don't worry. I'll make another chapter very soon. But not tomorrow _

_cause I have a party!_

_Choco-strawberry:Bibi _


	5. There has to be a catch!

Characters:Ichigo,Minto,Retasu,Purin,Zakuro,

The Tokyo version

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

**There has to be a catch!**

-------------------

Choco-strawberry: I am so sorry that I didn't update for so long!

Choco-strawberry: I was sick for 3-4weeks so I haven't been writing at all.

Choco-strawberry: I have almost forgotten what is going to happen in this chapter so I'm going to start over this chapter. Not the story.

Choco-strawberry: Oh, and new character is going to be in this chapter.

Choco-strawberry: Well,on with it!

Notes you need to know: Kanto is just some guy in Ichigo's class ok? He is really smart in math ok? Just stick with it. Oh,and we are going to take a break from Massya in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:I don't own TMM so don't sue me!

--------------------------

_Word that are in Italic are thoughts._

"It's another nice and happy sunny day today! And it's also the weekends which means school free! But not homework free!"said Ichigo, while Ichigo and Retasu were walking to the cafe. "But homework helps your mind think and all. If you didn't have homework then you wouldn't remember math or anything like that," said Retasu. "Well, who invented math anyway?"said Ichigo. "Why! It's Me," said Kanto.(Yes, I added a new character! That girl putted a new character in her Card Captor Sakura story and still went famous so there should be a problem with me added a new character in my story right?) "EKKK! Where did you pop up from!"said Ichigo surprisingly. " Say the word math and I'm there!" said Kanto as he bowed. "Well, I guess we shouldn't say the word "math" anymore."Retasu said. "Hm! Bla! Bla! Bla!" said Ichigo while she blow 3 rasberrys. " Anyway what time is it Retasu?" "Why it's 4:15 , Ichigo," "AHHHHH! WE ARE LATE FOR WORK!" screamed Ichigo. " No, it's only you who is late for work , Ichigo" said Retasu. "Huh?" " I'm doing the 6:00 shift so I don't have to do the 4:00 shift." said Retasu. "Then...who's doing my shift with me?" "Why, it's Minto and Purin." " EKKK! Then I better be going!" said Ichigo. "Hey! What about me!" said Kanto. But no one answered.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Mew Mew Cafe, the staff room

"Why is everyone always be mean to me?"said Ichigo under her breath. Ichigo ran to the cafe as fast as she can but was 15 mins late. "Um...I'll think I'll go from the back door. Maybe no one will see me..." All of a sudden Ryou opens the back door.

"Um...Hi..." "Where have you been" said Ryou calmly.

" Well...there was this old lady..."

"And..."

"She needed help!" Shouted Ichigo.

"No need to shout. And..."

"So I helped her. And by the time I finished helping her, I was late."

"Well...It's nice of you to "help" that lady. But please be here on time ok?"

"OK"

"I wonder why Ryou is not screaming at me this time? There has to be a catch!" thought Ichigo.

"Why are you still here? GO to work!"Ryou said.

"Yes"

"Well, at lest his temper is still the same..." whisper Ichigo.

"What?"Said Ryou.

"What?"

"I thought you said something" said Ryou.

"Well , I didn't!"

"Whatever."Ryou said.

"Well I'm off to work."

"Whatever"said Ryou.

---------------------------------------------------

At Mew Mew cafe

"Ichigo, from now on you don't need to pour me tea and stuff."Said Minto.

"Why..."Said Ichigo,confusedly.

Then Minto stand up and clap her hands.

"From now on I'm going to help!"Said Minto with a great big smile.

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to help around the cafe and stuff. You don't need to do all the work all the time."said Minto, happily.

"Ummmmmm...ok..."

"Yup!"Said Minto.

"Well, you can start with taking these people orders."Said Ichigo, handing over taking orders notebook.

"Okie!"Said Minto, taking the notebook.

"_This is really weird! First Ryou not getting mad and now Minto be nice and helping! Is there a catch or is this a real?" thoughted Ichigo._

"Oh. And Ichigo?"Said Minto.

"What?"

"Purin is picking up her little sister so she will be late."Said Minto.

"Ok, Is that all?"

"Oh Ya! I can see your underwear."Said Minto, happliy.

"MINTO!"

------------------------------------------

Choco-strawberry:Well that is it for now.

Choco-strawberry: You might not get the point of this but you will soon know.

Choco-strawberry:And you might not know why did I made a character name Kanto. But you will soon know.

Choco-strawberry: Please Review!BYEBYE for now!


End file.
